The present invention relates to an overload protector for a mechanical press, in particular, which comprises a cylinder chamber formed in the mechanical actuating chain of the press for incompressible fluid, and a safety valve which relieves the fluid from the chamber for permitting some members of the chain to move relative to the others when the chain meets an overload.